


We're Both So High

by GhostQueen (orphan_account)



Series: On the Sofa [2]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GhostQueen
Summary: (Takes place around 5 hours after part 1.)Joven wakes up to find an empty studio and Sohinki still on his chest.(alternatively known as "The Time Joven Actually Did Have Sex in the Smosh Games Studio")





	We're Both So High

**Author's Note:**

> I'M A FILTHY SINNER  
> I'm sorry mom
> 
> I'm sorry if you were expecting a really cute part 2.

Joven awoke to something warm stirring on his body. Opening his eyes, he saw Matt’s eyes fluttering open, taking in the situation they were in. Their legs were intertwined, his arms were draped across Joven’s chest, and Joven’s arms were wrapped securely around Matt’s waist. Suddenly, Sohinki jerked up into a sitting position, blushing. However, by sitting up, he was now straddling Joven’s waist, causing a flush to travel up his neck. 

Both seemed at a loss for words.

After a few moments, Joven spoke up, “Hey.” awkwardly putting his hands behind his head, fighting the urge to lay them somewhere on Sohinki.

“Hey,” Matt managed to squeak out before regaining some composition, “So… uh… how did we get here and where did everyone go.” This caused Joven to look around the room and notice that their coworkers were nowhere to be found. He reached for his phone in his back pocket, accidentally pushing his hips into Sohinki’s, eliciting a small moan out of the other man. 

Well, that was interesting. 

But first, the time. 9:05PM. Way after work was supposed to end, everyone else must have gone home. They were probably happy that Sohinki was finally sleeping that they didn’t want to wake them up. Joven looked over a few texts and tweets from his friends. The Smosh Games twitter had posted a picture of Sohinki sleeping at his desk and told his personal twitter followers that he wouldn’t be streaming tonight. The texts from their friends just said to not worry about coming into work tomorrow, because it’s obvious that they both need the rest. He showed the tweets and texts to Sohinki, he nodded, still blushing madly, but otherwise comprehensive of the information.

For as much as their friends make Joven the target of jokes, it was nice too see that, in the end, they really do care. 

Now, back to the blushing man straddling his hips and almost grinding into him. Joven put his phone on the side table next to them, twisting his body just enough that their hips slotted together once more, eliciting a small whine from the other man, causing him to blush even more than humanly possible. 

Twisting back around, Joven worked to sit up, while keeping Sohinki on his lap. Both men were flushed as Joven tried to catch the other’s eye, while Matt was avoiding his gaze. Taking a risk, Joven slowly reached out and grabbed a hold of Sohinki’s hips, causing the man to snap his head up, his mouth open in surprise. 

Seizing the opportunity, Joshua caught his lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss that lasted only a few seconds, before pulling back to look Matt in the eyes, “Was that okay?” He was suddenly nervous that he may have messed everything up.

Matt was shellshocked by this turn of events and, after a few moments, grabbed Joshua’s face in his hands and held him there, smiling, “More than okay. Amazing.” With that, they were kissing again. The kisses turning more and more sexual, still with a twinge of romance lingering. 

Joven’s hands traveled across Sohinki’s body, slipping under his shirt to tease the covered skin. Matt pulled away just long enough to take off his shirt and throw it somewhere. Joven’s eyes traced over the newly exposed skin while he moved to take off his own shirt, but he was stopped by Matt, who decided to take the article of clothing off for him. 

So, here they were, shirtless on the Smosh Games couch, making out like teenagers at a party. Sloppy kisses were traded back and forth while they fought for dominance. Tongues explored each other’s mouths, as if committing them to memory. 

Sohinki’s hands were tanged in Joven’s hair and his hips kept finding ways to discreetly grind down, teasing Joven as his hands roamed over his body, thumbs occasionally rubbing his nipples, which were surprisingly sensitive. 

A string of moans and whines from both parties were muffled by the kiss and Joven’s hands wandered down to the waistband of Sohinki’s pants and he pulled away with a wet pop.

Circling his thumbs on Matt’s hips, he looked into his eyes and whispered, “Are we really doing this? Here? Now?”

Sohinki put his hands on the arm of the couch, effectively pinning Joven, and grinded down hard, forcing a load moan out of the other man, before leaning in real close, faces centimeters apart, whispering, “Do you want to stop?”

If Joven’s jeans weren’t tight before, they were now. He looked into those determined, half-lidded eyes, and smirked, “Hell no.” Instead of going in for another kiss, he began kissing down Matt’s neck, biting down on the sweet spot between his neck and shoulder’s, eliciting a breathy moan. Joven soothed over the red mark with his tongue. That was sure to leave a hickey in the morning, one that more than of their friends would notice, but they were too love drunk to care. 

Joven’s hands reached around to the front of Sohinki’s jeans, one hand massaging his hip bone, the other unbuttoning and unzipping the garment then preceding to cup the front of his boxers. Joshua smiled against Matt’s neck at the noises coming out of those kiss swollen lips. 

“A-ah… “ Sohinki could barely think straight, much less form a full sentence, but he was able to say, “God, Josh-Joshua, I need…” he cut himself off with shaky moan as Joven began to massage his balls through the thin material of his boxers. 

Another bite, this time to Matt’s clavicle, this one ensuring that he had to wear a scarf to work for the next week or so. Joshua pulled away slightly to admire his work and then gave Matt a short, passionate kiss and tugged on his bottom lip as he pulled away, releasing it slowly, drawing out a whine from the other man.

Breathing heavily against Matt’s ear, Joven finally replied, his voice low, “What do you need?” as his hands moved under the waistband of the boxers to cup his ass, squeezing slightly and pulling his cheeks apart, a single finger teasing his hole.

Sohinki shuddered in pleasure, his mind trying desperately to form words, but it was as if he no longer knew English. He opened his mouth, hoping to actually speak, “G-ah! Fuck me, Joshua!”

Joven laughed into Matt’s neck, where he was creating yet another hickey, before separating from the tender flesh, “My pleasure,” he proceeded to yank down the other man’s pants and boxers as best he could, given their position, and threw them somewhere in the room. 

Never in his life did Joshua think that he would have a flushed, naked Matt Sohinki on his lap, begging to be fucked, but he wasn’t about to complain as this was a wet dream come true. 

Matt reached for Joven’s pants to even the playing field, but before he got there, Joshua had already started shimmying out of them. Now, both of them were completely nude on the Smosh Games couch. In the Smosh Games studio. Joven was about to have sex in the Smosh Games studio. This was simultaneously the best and worst thing he has ever done.

In an experienced shift, Sohinki was now lying on the couch, with Joven between his legs. Joven had clearly done this before.

Reaching over to his jacket on the floor next to the couch, Joshua pulled out a couple condoms and a small bottle of lube. Opening the bottle, he smothered a generous amount over three of his fingers. With his clean hand, he reached for a throw pillow and placed it under Sohinki’s lower back for better access.

With one finger, Joven teased the entrance, effectively turning Sohinki into a whimpering mess. Before sliding it in, he leaned his body over and started kissing down his chest, looking up at the needy man before him, “Are you sure?”

Hastily, Matt nodded, “God, yes! Please fuck me!” Who knew that Joven had the power to turn this normally assertive personality into the begging man before him? With that said, he slid the first finger in, Matt clenching around it as if to suck it in. It took a few moments of searching, but when Joven found Matt’s prostate, he attacked it with everything he had.

Matt’s thighs were shaking with pleasure and he could feel himself getting close, so he choked out, “Stop,” and Joven immediately froze, “I- ah, don’t want to cum too soon. Just give me a moment.” So Joven did. When Matt nodded, Joven added a second finger, stretching and scissoring the hole.

Matt initially let out sounds of discomfort, but they quickly transformed into sounds of desire, that was when Joven added the third finger. The stretch was a little tight, but the pleasure that followed outweighed any of the pain. It was amazing, but it wasn’t enough.

Suddenly, all three fingers retreated and Matt whined at the loss. Joshua threw him a teasing smile, obviously enjoying how needy he was at the moment, as he tore open one of the condoms and rolled it on to Matt’s member.

Sohinki looked confused by the action, so Joven rolled his eyes and explained while he rolled the other condom onto his own penis, “We wouldn’t want to have to replace this couch, would we?” Sohinki suddenly felt very stupid, because Joven had a really good point. The realization that they were having sex for the first time on the Smosh Games couch was setting in and Sohinki knew that he would never be able to look at this couch the same again. 

Joven smirked down at Matt while applying a liberal amount lube to his member, “Are you just realizing that we’re having sex in the Smosh Games studio? Honestly, I’m surprised you went along with this, considering that before this you’ve never had sex anywhere but a bed.”

Joven had another good point. Sohinki wondered why he was even doing this. Was this just sex? Or was there something more? What compelled him to bang Joven on the sofa? 

The world may never know. 

Matt was starting to get a little too lost in his head, when suddenly Joven slammed into him, hitting his prostate, forcing a scream out of him. Joven allowed him time to adjust, but he didn’t want it. Instead, his hands clawed at Joven’s back as he moaned out, “G-god, go ahead, fuck me as hard as you can.”

And so Joshua did. He pounded in and out of Matt at a relentless pace, shaking the couch to the point that there would be scuff marks later, if the sofa wasn’t on carpet, that is.

Matt was lost in the sensations. English was a foreign language to him now as he only knew the words “God”, “Fuck,” “Harder”, “Faster, and “Joshua”. Even those words were hard to get out as he fought to control his moaning. 

Too soon, he was close once more and, this time, he knew he couldn’t stop it. So, he forced his mouth to say the words, “God, I’m going to cum.”

Joven smirked against Matt’s skin as he created yet another hickey, he pulled away and whispered, “Cum for me.”

Matt couldn’t contain himself a moment longer and he released his load, screaming Joshua’s name as the other man stroked him to completion. All his nerves were on end and Joshua was still slamming into him, his thrusts getting more and more frantic. 

Joven was extremely close himself, lost in the feeling of Matt on his dick, the warmth overwhelming him. As Sohinki came, his walls clenching around him, it was the final straw, triggering Joven’s orgasm, which he rode out best he could.

The silence was numbing, the only sounds that could be heard was their heavy breathing and the ticking from the clock on the other side of the room. 

Joven pulled out and slipped the condoms off of both of them, disposing them in the trashcan after wrapping them with tissue as to not arouse suspicion. He sat up, still catching his breath and looked at Sohinki who was doing the same, both men still flushed from their activities. 

Neither of them said anything, but what could they say?

Tension filled the air, so Joven decided to say something before it got worse, “So…Uh…That was fun,” He mentally cringed at himself. Who says that right after sex? Joven apparently. 

Sohinki looked vaguely uncomfortable, “Uh, yeah. We should probably get dressed.”

Joven nodded, starting his search for his clothing while Matt started his own. After a few minutes, they were both mostly dressed, except Sohinki couldn’t find his shirt. 

He turned to Joven with a playfully annoyed look on his face, “Hey, jerk, you lost my shirt.”

Except Joven looked genuinely apologetic, “Oh, dude, I’m sorry, do you want my button up?” Even without an answer, he already shoved the over-shirt into Sohinki’s hands.

Matt blinked in surprise, taking the shirt, “Sure, thank you, I can just find my shirt when we come back to work,” he replied while putting the shirt on.

Seeing Sohinki wearing Joven’s shirt filled him with a warm, pleasant emotion. Without thinking, he rushed forward, capturing the other man in a swift, soft kiss before pulling away, stuffing one hand in his jacket pocket and the other in his hair while avoiding eye contact.

Suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting, Joven started speaking, “Look, I don’t know what that meant to you, but I really don’t want this to be a one time thing. I really like you and I’d like to go on a date with you sometime, but if you don’t want that, that’s cool. You’re just really great. You’re intelligent, ambitious, and you’re so unbelievably good at what you do. Uh, I’m rambling, aren’t I?” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling really sheepish all of the sudden.

Matt nodded, but a smile adorned his face. He took a couple steps forward and cradled Joven’s face in his hands before kissing him sweetly. He pulled back after a few moments, staring into Joven’s eyes, his smile still in place, “I would love to go on a date with you.”

Joven wrapped his arms around Sohinki’s waist, a soft smile growing on his face, “Perfect.”

He pecked the other man’s lips once more before they began to make their way out of the studio.

Falling asleep on that sofa was one of the best decisions Joven ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this?  
> why did you read this?  
> we're both in hell together now  
> welcome
> 
> -GhostQueen


End file.
